


Mother’s Day Surprise

by ShellytheShark



Series: Always [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Kinda Lost Sight of the Plot for a Bit, Light Angst, M/M, Oikawa Owns a Flower Shop, Super Duper Light Angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very domestic, flower shop au, iwa is a tattoo artist, light homophobia, lots of fluff, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 16:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18472825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellytheShark/pseuds/ShellytheShark
Summary: Oikawa owns a flower shop. Iwaizumi is a tattoo artist.Prompt: Person A owns a flower shop and person B comes storming in one day, slaps 20 bucks on the counter, and says “How do I passive-aggresively say fuck you in flower?”





	Mother’s Day Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LyreForSyren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyreForSyren/gifts).



The day that the broody storm that was Iwaizumi came marching into his store was the day that put Oikawa’s entire world into a bag and shook it. It was a good thing that Oikawa was stronger than a mere goldfish, because that was the day that changed his life for the better.

Iwaizumi Hajime had startled Oikawa when he burst through the doors to his shop, storming over to him in a huff and slamming down what appeared to be a twenty dollar bill.

Before Oikawa could recover from his state of shock to ask what the angry man wanted, he had given Oikawa his answer.

“How do I passive-aggressively say ‘fuck you’ in flower?”

Oikawa blinked and glanced at the calendar. Today was Mother’s Day, normally one of his busiest days. Normally the people entering his shop on Mother’s Day were happy, or at the bare minimum, they were slightly put out by the extra effort on behalf of their mother. The same was normal for Valentine’s Day. On any given day, there were normally all sorts of people in and out of his shop—people mourning, people asking for forgiveness, people in love, people congratulating other people, people going on first dates—but there were never angry people. Angry people didn’t buy flowers.

“Can you do it or not? Flowers have different meanings, right?” the angry man prompted.

“I, uhm, yes. Yes, I can. How big of an arrangement?” Oikawa finally managed to bring himself to look the man in the eyes, immediately feeling drawn into the green orbs that held his gaze challengingly.

“The biggest one you have,” he responded with an even voice.

Oikawa willed himself to look away, instead raising an eyebrow at the twenty that was sitting on the counter. “That’ll cost more than that.”

“How much?”

“Well, that depends on the types of flowers that you get,” Oikawa said as he continued to avoid the man’s piercing gaze. While avoiding his eyes, Oikawa found his own roaming over the man’s form, his attention being drawn to the man’s arms. To say that they were perfect would be an understatement—they were far beyond perfection. The man clearly worked out, and his tank top served its task of showing off his tattoo-covered arms very, _very_ well.

“Then what flowers would serve my purpose?”

The man’s question snapped him out of his daze, and he grabbed a piece of paper to write on.

“Well, geraniums signify stupidity, foxgloves for insincerity, meadowsweet symbolizes uselessness, yellow carnations convey to the person that they have disappointed you, and orange lilies signify hatred,” he said, writing as he spoke.

“That sounds about right. How much?”

Meeting the man’s gaze again, Oikawa felt his heart jump into his throat. His eyes were _stunning_. He didn’t know how, but he managed to keep the conversation going.

“That depends. Do you want a potted or cut arrangement?”

“Potted. I want it to last awhile.”

Quickly punching numbers into his calculator, he looked up at the man. “For the biggest potted arrangement and those flowers, it’ll be $60.72.” Watching his new customer, he decided to be bold.

“What’s your name?”

Looking up, the man raised an eyebrow. “Iwaizumi Hajime. You?”

“Oikawa Tooru,” he said, watching as Iwaizumi went to pay. “Oh, you don’t pay until you have the flowers. You can follow me to make sure that that’s what you want.”

When Iwaizumi nodded, he stood up and started walking, making sure to flag Yahaba so that he could take over for him.

As he gathered the flowers for the arrangement, his curiosity got the better of him.

“So, who are these for?”

“My mother,” was Iwaizumi’s bitter-sounding response.

Oikawa raised his eyebrows in surprise. “Your mother? Why?”

Letting out a sigh, Iwaizumi shifted a bit when he spoke, “Because I still have to get her flowers.”

“But… you hate her?” Oikawa prompted, studying Iwaizumi’s reaction. He seemed very uncomfortable. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked. It’s none of my—”

Iwaizumi cut him off. “I’m closeted, and she’s a bigoted homophobe. We’re supposed to be on good terms because, from her point of view, there’s no reason that we shouldn’t get along. So, I’ll get her flowers for Mother’s Day, but I’d rather them actually be an insult.”

Oikawa watched as Iwaizumi uneasily shifted, looking at his hands and refusing to so much as glance at Oikawa. Not knowing how else to comfort him, Oikawa reached out and put a hand on his arm, watching as Iwaizumi’s eyes flickered first to Oikawa’s hand on his arm and then up to meet Oikawa’s steady gaze.

“I’m sorry,” he started to say before deciding that didn’t sound like the right thing to say. “You don’t deserve that and she doesn’t even deserve these flowers, even if they are spiteful flowers.”

“I don’t know why I told you that,” Iwaizumi said, looking back down at Oikawa’s hand on his arm. “I’m sorry.”

Patting his arm a bit before removing his hand, Oikawa offered him a smile. “Don’t worry about it, it happens a lot. People tend to tell me things. Sometimes I wonder if I should have been a bartender instead.”

Iwaizumi laughed at the joke, and Oikawa couldn’t help but swell with pride. _His laugh is divine._

Finishing up the arrangement, Oikawa looked back at Iwaizumi. “Is this good?”

“Perfect.” Iwaizumi’s perfect green globes were looking at Oikawa again, and it was all he could do to avoid getting lost in them.

 

* * *

 

When Iwaizumi had heard what his mother was saying in the other room the previous night, it had been the last straw. Replaying the conversation he had overheard in his head as he walked, his resentment had continued to build. Listening to her complain about the couple she had seen on a date while she was running errands, listening to her begin her tirade about how disgusting it had been to see and how disgusted she had felt when she realized what they actually were when she saw one of them grab the other’s hand, it had been too much.

He had wanted to go in, to tell her everything, to make her either change her opinions because he was her son and she would accept him or reject and disown him. He was tired of living a lie around her. He wanted to tell her and move on with his life. He was an adult. He didn’t need to rely on her.

But he couldn’t. As much as he had wanted to get it all over with, he couldn’t bring himself to do it.

It wasn’t until he saw the flower shop that the idea occurred to him. He might not be able to spite her directly, but he could do _something_ . He remembered reading somewhere that flowers had different meanings. At least a few of those meanings were bound to be negative. With his newfound plan, his resentment and anger was fueled more. This was what she _deserved_.

Naturally, he felt bad when he unleashed that anger and resentment upon the innocent—attractive—person sitting behind the counter.

But the man—Oikawa—had been nothing but kind despite Iwaizumi snapping at him. The moment Iwaizumi had calmed down and actually looked at the gorgeous man was the moment that he knew he was done for. And, he was gorgeous: gorgeous cocoa doe-eyes, gorgeous chocolate curls that looked as if there was an ever-present breeze blowing them around in waves, gorgeous body, but, above all, a gorgeous smile.

If there was one thing that Iwaizumi had learned, it was that you could learn a lot about someone by their smile—smiles that don’t reach the eyes, smiles that are condescending, smiles that mask pain, smiles that don’t happen, smiles that appear when someone is passionate about what they are doing, smiles when someone is concentrating and doesn’t even realize that they are smiling. Oikawa had a smile that lit up the world around him. The moment he had seen it, he had felt like he knew him, or at least a part of him. The genuine happiness and kindness behind the smile and the adoration both his smile and eyes had held while he arranged the flowers made Iwaizumi’s heart skip a beat.

The first smile Iwaizumi saw grace Oikawa’s lips appeared as he sorted the flowers that he was putting into the arrangement. His eyes were focused, and it seemed like Oikawa had forgotten the rest of the world existed. In that moment, the flowers were the most enchanting thing in Oikawa’s life. For Iwaizumi, however, Oikawa was the most enchanting. His eyes shone as he arranged the flowers. The sunlight streaming through the shop’s windows made the arrangement glow, but it also turned Oikawa's deep cocoa eyes into pools of honey. The smile that shone upon his lips as he watered the flowers caused a smile to tug at Iwaizumi’s own lips.

He couldn’t believe that he had told the man—Oikawa—that he was gay. Very few people knew that he was, and the ones who did were people he had either known for a long time or was extremely close to. It was very unlike him to tell anything to a complete stranger, but there was something about him, something that made him want to pour out the entire contents of his heart and soul to him. Perhaps it was his smile.

He couldn’t ignore the warmth that blossomed in his chest when Oikawa touched his arm. He was attracted, there was no denying it. The more important question was who wouldn’t be attracted to Oikawa Tooru—the man was an actual angel that had fallen from heaven.

So Iwaizumi couldn’t help but stand there in shock when Oikawa handed him a piece of paper with a number scribbled on it along with his flowers after he had paid, offering him a smile and saying, “In case you ever need to talk to someone, even if I don’t have experience with an unsupportive family member. Or in case you’d like to hang out sometime.”

In retrospect, he wanted to smack himself for not saying anything back and quickly leaving the shop. Oikawa, however, gladly forgave him when he called and invited him out for coffee.

“On a date? Or are we friends, Mr. Runaway?” came Oikawa’s smooth voice over the phone.

Iwaizumi felt the heat rise to his cheeks and ears. “I’m sorry about that. It just startled me.”

“It’s fine, I understand. But, you didn’t answer my question.”

Clearing his throat, Iwaizumi anxiously spoke, “A date would be nice. If that’s okay with you.”

“Oh, I’d love to. But, are you sure you’d want to? I’d hate if someone saw and found out before you were ready to tell anyone.”

Iwaizumi hadn’t thought about that. He wasn’t ready for anyone he hadn’t told to know, especially his mom.

Before he could respond, Oikawa spoke again, “We could have our date at my place instead. I’m a fairly good cook, if I do say so myself. We could have dinner.”

When Iwaizumi didn’t respond, Oikawa continued, this time much more hesitantly. “Or, if that seems like a lot, no pressure. We can go get coffee and just make sure it doesn’t look like anything more than—”

“I’d love to have dinner at your place. When?”

“Are you free tomorrow at six?”

“I’ll be there. Text me your address.”

 

* * *

 

It had taken six months for Oikawa to convince Iwaizumi to tell his mom about them. Well, six months of them dating. He hadn’t mentioned telling her until they had dated for a month, and that had been hard enough for Iwaizumi. He had ignored Oikawa for a little under a week. It had hurt, but Oikawa understood. He knew Iwaizumi was just scared, that he didn’t want to lose his mom, no matter how awful she was. Oikawa had met her once as a friend of Iwaizumi’s, and it had been the hardest conversation of Oikawa’s life. All he wanted to do was yell and scream at her for all the pain she had put Iwaizumi through.

Smiling down at his sleeping boyfriend, Oikawa pulled the covers up to Iwaizumi’s chin before he carefully pressed a kiss to his forehead and slipped out of the bed, walking to the kitchen to start breakfast. Wincing slightly when his feet hit the cold kitchen tiles, he cursed Iwaizumi’s above-normal body temperature and the fact that he liked the air around him to be colder. Oikawa, on the other hand, liked to be warm, so he often felt cold when Iwaizumi was over—which wasn’t a problem when he was able to steal Iwaizumi’s body heat. However, it made getting out of bed in the morning much harder, especially on days like today was—cold, wet, dreary, and rainy. It was the perfect day to stay in and laze around with Iwaizumi, but they had important things to do.

Shivering slightly, Oikawa pulled the blanket he had stolen from the bed tighter around him, fighting a smile when he recognized the smell that was distinctly Iwaizumi lingering on the blanket. Watching the food to make sure it didn’t burn, Oikawa leaned against the side of the fridge, pretending that he wasn’t standing there, smelling the blanket and imagining that he was back in Iwaizumi’s arms.

And, suddenly, he _was_ in Iwaizumi’s arms. He hadn’t even heard the bedroom door open or the creaky floorboard that he needed to get fixed squeak. Instead, he felt a living furnace press against him and strong tattooed arms pull him into an embrace.

“Miss me?” He asked as he kissed Oikawa’s cheek, his voice gruff from disuse and sleep.

Smiling, Oikawa leaned back and captured Iwaizumi’s lips in a kiss. “Always.”

Resting his chin on Oikawa’s shoulder, Iwaizumi turned his attention to the food. “Smells good.”

Forcing himself to pull away from Iwaizumi’s warmth, Oikawa walked over to the cabinet that held their plates, getting ready to transfer the food. “Of course it does, I made it,” he said as he shot Iwaizumi a cheeky smile.

Unable to suppress his chuckle, Iwaizumi lightly kicked his butt. “Don’t be cocky, it’s not flattering.”

Not missing the opportunity to make Iwaizumi blush, Oikawa suggestively raised his eyebrows at Iwaizumi’s choice of words, not having to speak for Iwaizumi to understand what he was hinting at. Sure enough, a light blush spread across Iwaizumi’s cheeks, and Oikawa burst into laughter, looking at Iwaizumi and fully aware that he probably looked like a lovesick puppy. But, he didn’t care because it was the truth. Oikawa _was_ a lovesick puppy, and he was in love with Iwaizumi.

Deciding to further provoke Iwaizumi, Oikawa spoke while he finished putting their food on the plates he had pulled out. “Iwa-chan, you shouldn’t say such mean things. One of these days, you’re going to insult me and I’m going to believe y—”

Oikawa let out an embarrassing squeal when Iwaizumi grabbed him, spun him around, and picked him up, setting him on the counter. Oikawa may be the taller of the two, but Iwaizumi was by far the stronger. It was Oikawa’s turn to blush as Iwaizumi moved between his knees, pressing closer to Oikawa.

“Iwa-chan, what’re you doing?” he asked as their noses bumped together.

Smiling, Iwaizumi dipped his head down and kissed Oikawa’s shoulder. Oikawa shivered when the cold air made contact with his chest where Iwaizumi pulled the collar of his shirt down. Pressing a kiss against the exposed skin, Iwaizumi smiled up at Oikawa teasingly.

“A tattoo would look great there,” was all he said before he pulled away and picked up his plate, starting to eat and leaving Oikawa shivering from the sudden loss of heat.

Pouting, Oikawa pulled the blanket tightly around him, his skin still flushed and hot. “Over my dead body will I let you put a tattoo on me, Iwa-chan. Also, no kisses for you because that was rude,” he whiningly said as he slid off the counter and grabbed his food, heading over to one of the stools in front of the counter and sitting on it to eat.

Chuckling, Iwaizumi set his food next to Oikawa’s and went to kiss Oikawa’s cheek, which he stubbornly avoided.

“I said no more kisses, Iwa-chan. You should have thought about what you were doing more carefully.”

Iwaizumi laughed and continued to eat, complimenting the food, which earned a happy smile from Oikawa. _No fair, he knows how to make sure I don’t stay mad at him._

“Are you sure you want to go through with this?” Oikawa asked, looking at his boyfriend to gauge his reaction.

Iwaizumi shook his head. “No, but I can’t hide forever.”

What followed when they left the house was a disaster. Oikawa hated himself for pushing Iwaizumi to do it, no matter how much he needed to.

Oikawa held him that night and wiped away the tears that he cried over his bigoted mother. But Iwaizumi had told her, and that was what mattered. Because that woman was not Iwaizumi’s mother if she couldn’t accept him for who he was. And she didn’t deserve to have a son who was as perfect as Iwaizumi was. And now Iwaizumi could be free of her and everyone else in his family who wouldn’t accept him.

Stroking his hair, Oikawa softly spoke, “I’m sorry, Hajime.”

Iwaizumi looked up at him and offered him a bittersweet smile. “Don’t be. You’re my real family. You, your mom, your dad, your brother, his wife, your nephew, they’re the ones who matter. You’re the one who matters.”

“If it helps, they absolutely love and adore you. You’re part of our family, Hajime,” he says, pressing a gentle kiss to Iwaizumi’s lips. The two lost each other in their kisses, and they slowly fell asleep as they held each other close.

Iwaizumi had Oikawa; he was all he ever would need or want. Oikawa Tooru was his family. Forever and always.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone can appreciate the irony in the fact that Iwa’s mom was technically the reason they found each other.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you liked it! Thanks again to LyreForSyren for requesting and proofreading!
> 
> I plan for this to be a series of connected oneshots, including Iwa and Oikawa’s first date, when Iwa told his mom, and some other pairings, such as Yahaba and Kyoutani, Makki and Matsun, and Daichi and Suga, so if that’s something you think you would enjoy, then stay tuned!


End file.
